


Leave

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Unit
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mack Goes to a BDSM Club, Oral Sex, Painplay, Psychological Aspects of Kink, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, after a tough mission, Mack needs to have someone smack him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks, for the prompt Comfort.

Be smart about it.

Just like if you were on a mission.

Wear something that makes you look different than you are. Ask around. Find a spot where nobody will ask questions.

Take three trips around the block to make sure you weren’t followed.

Tell them you want to be beaten. Tell them you want to be slapped, whipped, thrown onto the floor and fucked brutally until you don’t want to do anything but lie there and weep.

Don’t act like you’re ashamed, even if you are.

Definitely don’t act like someone who could take out their security in 1.5 seconds. You’re not here for that. Try to seem like a sexually repressed accountant who just happens to go to the gym a lot.

Pay them the money. Don’t negotiate, even if they overcharge you because they think you’re a dumb tourist. Just get on with it.

Politely decline any offer to tie you up or bind you. It’s unlikely the enemy has followed you to a sex club, but not impossible. 

Hide your gun in your jacket and fold it neatly so it won’t fall out. 

If the man who’s going to smack you around looks like someone you’ve killed, ask for someone else. It will be very, very tempting to try it, to imagine that there will be some sort of catharsis. There will not. You will end up a fucking mess and say things you shouldn’t say.

Stay calm if there are loud noises or screams from nearby rooms. They are people having fun. They are probably not threats.

Take your punishment.

Focus on the sensation of leather against skin, of the pure, smooth bliss of impact. 

Try your hardest to forget everything you have seen or done for the last several days.

Or years.

Lose yourself enough to feel peace wash over you, cool and liquid, seeping into your body and brain.

Do not lose yourself so much that you forget who you are, or you might respond to one hit by begging for more and the next hit by putting your dom into a chokehold. Too much bliss is a dangerous thing. Particularly for whoever is in a room with you.

Stay in control. Even if it feels like giving up control is what you need more than anything.

Ask politely to suck his cock. Lick it and tease it until he forces it through your lips, rams it back into your throat. 

Don’t gag. Moan around it, swipe it with your tongue as your voice vibrates it. 

Concentrate on what you are doing. Let everything you came here to forget fall away. Let him degrade you and use you. Let him make you feel like meat, like you are a body to be used and nothing more, that you are his property and not your Unit’s. 

Pull your lips off before he comes. Mouth off so he gets angry, so when he fucks you, he isn’t gentle.

After, if he wants to comfort you, tell him to fuck off. 

Remind yourself that this was just for fun. You don’t really need this.

You’re fine all by yourself.


End file.
